


Числа

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post V-Day, Post-Apocalypse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Эггзи вербуют в Kingsman только после дня «В».
Kudos: 14





	Числа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172688) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



После дня «В» создаётся новая система учёта населения.

Она строится на грудах трупов, на братских могилах, на погребальных кострах — всём том, что человечество так упорно старалось оставить в своём прошлом, но совершенно не преуспело. Система основана на горах горящей, залитой бензином плоти.

Умерших слишком много. Так много, что нет ни времени, ни ресурсов, ни места, чтобы захоронить их всех — и уж точно нет возможности оказать им все положенные традициями почести, которыми занимаются похоронные бюро. Никто не защитит трупы от гниения и не закопает поглубже, чтобы они не стали биологической бомбой, готовой заразить живых какой-нибудь очередной чумой.

Человечество потеряло четыре миллиарда человек.

Где найти достаточно свободного места для всех этих могил? Да хрен его знает. Нигде.

Система написана кровью всех этих людей — и руками их убийц. Написана кое-как, от усталости и бессилия, но проконтролировать и внести нужные правки некому. Никого, кто разбирался в таких делах просто не осталось.

Эггзи добровольно идёт на регистрацию, чувствуя себя пустой оболочкой человека. Коп — одна из немногих ещё живых — смотрит на него такими же безжизненными глазами и записывает нужную информацию: имя, личные данные, и **число**. **Число** — только так, жирным шрифтом — теперь всегда будет в его полицейском деле.

Число убитых им людей.

— Пятьдесят восемь, — говорит Эггзи. Коп поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза и верит. Не спрашивает, что, где, как. Эггзи убил пятьдесят восемь человек, и всё, что за это получил — отметку в деле. Гэри Анвин, двадцать три года от роду, **58**.

Он почти уверен, что знает, о чём она думает. В основном люди с такими большими числами либо были в авто, либо имели доступ к мощному оружию или подобной хрени — в общем, у них были какие-то вспомогательные устройства. Или же оказались в ситуации, где окружающие были физически слабее: рядом с детьми, стариками, инвалидами, — это были самые чудовищные истории.

Эггзи слышал об одной пожилой женщине, **число** которой превышало шестьдесят: она была за рулём, когда зазвонил телефон. Она въехала в толпу, потом сдала назад и продолжала давить людей снова и снова, пока последний не перестал двигаться. Позже она покончила с собой.

Эггзи не был в машине и даже не держал в руках автомат. Он был в пабе. В обычном пабе, где зависала куча взрослых мужиков больше него раза в два.

— Следующий! — зовёт коп.

Эггзи встаёт и уходит. Никто не спрашивает, зачем он здесь, они и сами всё понимают. У входа в участок выстроилась длинная — слишком, слишком короткая — очередь людей с пустыми лицами, запавшими глазами и **числами** в головах.

Эггзи делает глубокий вдох. **Число** будет с ним до конца его дней, в полицейском деле, как штамп на лбу: Эггзи Анвин, **58**. Может быть, потом оно появится в паспорте и на водительских правах — конечно, если Великобритании вообще удастся выстоять и вернуться к такими обыденным вещам, как выдача паспортов. Королевская семья мертва, как и большая часть членов парламента, — им всем очень повезёт, если они переживут этот месяц.

Он мог вообще не ходить в участок. Многие так и поступили, не стали никому рассказывать о своих **числах**. Некоторые даже сделали вид, что вообще никого не тронули, просто каким-то чудом остались в живых. Эггзи тоже вполне мог притвориться невиновным — и никто бы не узнал, потому что всех до одного свидетелей он убил.

Вздыхая, Эггзи потирает шею и смотрит в небо. Солнечно.

Этим утром мать совершила самоубийство, потому что не могла смыть с рук кровь Дейзи. Эггзи отнёс её тело к месту сожжения, записал имя и данные в длинный список погибших и ушёл, не став смотреть, как тело бросают в кучу таких же. У неё никогда не будет собственной могилы — как и у Дейзи.

Слишком много смертей. Все, кого Эггзи знал за свою жизнь, мертвы, и очень многие из них — от его рук. Больше никто не встретит его дома, и никто не поднимет на него руку. Ему хочется надеяться… хоть на что-то. Но в этом он совсем не одинок.

Эггзи выдыхает и уходит вниз по улице. Осторожно, массовый убийца на свободе!

* * *

Первый же, кто спрашивает Эггзи его **число** , получает кулаком в челюсть. Удар слабенький, даже зуба не выбил — а Эггзи теперь прекрасно знает, каково это, по-настоящему впечатать человеку по лицу, глубоко вбивая нос в череп, размазывая кровь, пока тот не перестаёт двигаться.

От удара открываются подзатянувшиеся ссадины на костяшках. Эггзи стоило бы их заклеить, пока не развилась какая-нибудь хрень типа гангрены, но всё, на что его хватает — это найти бутылку водки и полить ею руки, чтобы остановить кровь.

Он отстранённо думает, что должен чувствовать вину. За людей, тела которых он всё ещё чувствует на своих разбитых костяшках и в окровавленных руках, на розочках разбитых бутылок и оторванных от стульев ножек. За людей, на которых направлял отобранный у Ротвейлера пистолет, которых впечатывал головой в стены, которых бил снова, и снова, и снова…

Он должен чувствовать хоть что-то.

Вот только придурок, который спросил про **число** , сам нарвался. Никто не имеет права спрашивать.

* * *

Магазины раздают еду всем желающим — покупателей теперь не хватает, а с постоянно вырубающимся электричеством всё начинает портиться. Эггзи собирает пару пакетов долго хранящихся продуктов, забивает все полки в квартире, а потом какое-то время тупо пялится на стоящую на кухне детскую кроватку, пытаясь сообразить, не прихватил ли по привычке детское питание.

Эту ночь он проводит на улице. Эггзи абсолютно плевать, кто может на него наткнуться — он практически уверен, что остался единственным выжившим на весь их район.

В городе очень тихо. Машин мало, людей не слышно вовсе, а из-за опять отключившегося электричества стало видно звёзды. Неестественно ярко, будто потусторонне, сияет Млечный путь — Эггзи сказал бы, что это красиво, только вот обстоятельства не располагают. Он вообще не должен его видеть! Зато должен слышать, как сотни голосов ругаются на отключённое питание, на потерянный сигнал телевизора, отрубившийся интернет и мобильную связь, но...

Никого нет, только он, Эггзи, сидит на бетонных ступеньках, пытаясь ненавидеть сам себя и медленно теряя рассудок.

В городе стоят пустыми миллионы квартир, домов, целых зданий — куча внезапно освободившегося места, но люди всё равно предпочитают оставаться на улицах и в подворотнях. Прямо как он сам.

Эггзи спит на улице в одном из худших районов Лондона, и его никто не трогает. Никому он нахрен не сдался.

* * *

По миру прокатилась волна суицидов: в новостях даже сказали, что это — вот же бредятина — угрожает численности популяции, но Эггзи даже не думает о самоубийстве. Это никакая не храбрость и не внутренняя сила, он просто не может придумать причину убить себя, как не может найти причину жить дальше. Эггзи застрял в промежуточном состоянии без цели и направления — некуда податься, не с кем поговорить, нечем заняться.

Он думает, что стоило бы предложить людям какую-нибудь помощь, вот только Эггзи, в общем-то, не умеет помогать, да и никто не знает, чего они хотят. Разве что повернуть время вспять, предотвратить всё это дерьмище — но этого Эггзи осуществить не может. Поэтому он ничего не делает.

Да и никто не делает. Все только чего-то ждут: последствий, ответной реакции, второй волны насилия, — вот только ничего не происходит. Слышны разговоры о террористах, о поиске виновных, о возмездии, но… Какое это имеет значение? Разве вообще остались люди, готовые воевать за жалкие остатки мирового сообщества? Все существовавшие в мире армии истребили себя подчистую, силы полиции уничтожены дружеским огнём — больше некому бороться с плохими парнями, и никто не готов попробовать.

Эггзи подумывает снова записаться в морскую пехоту — в этот раз мама уже не устроит истерику. Он сможет пройти обучение, выпуститься, начать делать что-то полезное…

Вместо этого Эггзи возвращается в «Чёрного принца». Внутри, конечно же, пусто. Какое-то время Эггзи просто стоит, осматривая разбитые окна, разломанные стулья, сорванные занавески и осколки сотен разбитых бутылок — всё вокруг залито кровью, уже давно засохшей и потемневшей.

Он смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, абсолютно ничего не чувствуя.

Эггзи проходит в кладовку в поисках швабры и начинает прибирать созданный им же беспорядок.

* * *

Эггзи отмывает полы, убрав стекло и стерев лужи крови — воды маловато, но он справляется тем, что есть. Досками с ближайшего забора удаётся заколотить разбитые окна и избавиться от сквозняка. Часть мебели можно починить, остальное Эггзи отодвигает в дальний угол и даже организовывает что-то вроде печки с выходящей из окна трубой — дерева для растопки в избытке, и в баре становится почти тепло.

Новый «Чёрный принц» совсем не похож на себя старого, но тоже неплох. Эггзи сидит у барной стойки, потягивая пинту пива и пытаясь согреться. Резко пахнет дымом и кровью, но этот запах хотя бы перебивает омерзительную вонь погребальных костров.

А потом в бар заходит клиент.

Или нет.

Мужик будто вообще не в курсе, что человечество на грани вымирания: он одет в даже на вид дорогой костюм-двойку, волосы аккуратно зачёсаны назад, а в руках он держит зонт. Эггзи устало разглядывает его, лениво размышляя, что это даже как-то оскорбительно — выглядеть так хорошо, когда весь остальной мир скатился в дерьмо. Левый глаз у него закрыт повязкой, и лицо с этой стороны красное и опухшее — очевидно, недавно прооперирован, — так что чем бы этот хрен в костюме не занимался, он явно не смог избежать дня «В».

— Эггзи Анвин, — говорит Костюм. Не спрашивает, не уточняет — утверждает.

— Ну?

Эггзи делает глоток пива. Оно тёплое, но внутри всё равно расползается холод. Может быть, Эггзи убил кого-то из знакомых этого мужика. Он вообще много кого убил.

Костюм оглядывает разрушенный и плохо прибранный паб и переводит взгляд на безучастно скрючившегося над стаканом Эггзи. Тот пялится ответ.

В глазах у Костюма — та же пустота, то же отсутствие сожаления и вины. Эггзи думает, что ненавидит его за это. И одновременно любит.

Он долго смотрит на Эггзи, будто что-то выискивая, прежде чем опять заговорить.

— Желаешь достойно распорядиться своей жизнью, Эггзи?

* * *

 **Число** Гарри Харта — сто тридцать четыре. Как и Эггзи, он ничего не чувствует.


End file.
